Lembranças Familiares
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: [oneshort][SBXNT]Tonks se recorda de um momento muito importante na sua vida, após a morte de Sirius


**N/A** : oneshort, Uma noite após a morte de Sirius, Tonks lembra de momentos com seu primo mais especial...

**Shipper** : Nymphadora Tonks e Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **Meu nome está nos livros? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do filme? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a J.K. Rowling. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?

**Capa: **http:// i136. albums/ q162/lady- Ro/ capas20das 20fanfics /lembranascapa. jpg?t 1168610693

(tirem os espaços)

**Lembranças Familiares**

Silêncio. Este era o rei daquele momento. Tudo naquela casa passava o sinal de quietude, sinal de luto. Não era diferente com Tonks.

Passeando por toda aquela casa sombria, aquela casa considerada nos primórdios uma residência chique. Aquela casa em que o nome fazia tremer muitos bruxos poderosos.

Mas que para Tonks somente a lembrava de uma pessoa. Para ela, essa pessoa é quem dava vida a casa, é quem tornava aquilo um lar, não somente um monte de tijolos amontoados de forma sombria.

Sentia-se culpada por tudo que ocorrerá, mas, culpa maior era de ter permitido que Ele saísse de sua vida. Aliás, que ele tornasse tudo uma semi-vida sem sua presença.

Quando tomou consciência de que ele não voltaria mais, quis se jogar naquele véu junto. Mas, quem disse que possuía forças, e sabia, isto era tudo que ele não queria. Se arrependia agora de não ter seguido os instintos e se jogado. Afinal, ele também não gostaria de vê-la assim, iria ficar muito triste.

Vagando avistou a porta do quarto, somente de olhar as porta as lembranças. Arriscou abrir a porta e ao fazê-lo foi de imediato inundada por lembranças. Sentou na cama e deixou a mente viajar para uma noite em especifico... Uma noite naquele quarto...

Sirius dormia espalhado pela cama, e ela entrou fechando a porta as suas costas. Nunca foi discreta, e não seria agora que mudaria, fez um barulho imenso o acordando. E este sorriu doce e travesso, um sorriso que somente ele poderia dar.

- Hey, está com problemas pra dormi em, Tonks?!

- Sim! Mas desculpe! Você estava dormindo! – Viro-me para sair já com a mão na maçaneta.

- Pode ficar, já estou acordado!- Falou calmamente parecendo bem sincero, no entanto, não queria tirá-lo de um dos poucos prazeres que lhe eram concedidos já que vivia ali, preso, sem ter caminhos a seguir.

- Não, você tem direito a dormi... não quero atrapalhar...e ainda mais...- Quando ia falar mais alguma coisa senti a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço e seu corpo muito perto do meu.

Meus pelos arrepiaram e minha respiração falhou, senti aquele já costumeiro calor subindo as faces, escondido graças a maquiagem e transformação, o mesmo calor que descia pelo corpo causando uma sensação prazerosa, deliciosa.

Merlin! Só a respiração dele já a deixava entregue.

- Vamos Tonks, por que você não deseja ficar. – A voz dele era tranqüila passando toda a autoconfiança que poderia ter, mostrando-me a sua vontade deu ficar.

- Não queria atrapalhar, mas, se você insiste... Eu fico!- Abri um dos maiores sorrisos virando-me de frente a ele a poucos milímetros.

Em resposta recebeu uma gargalhada gostosa dele.

- Realmente você é uma Black! – Sirius se jogou na cama batendo cm a mão nela para Tonks sentar

- Sou nada! Minha mãe sempre disse que sou mais parecida com meu pai.

- Não o conheço, portanto, a acho parecida com os Black sim! Seu jeito engraçado e energia sobrando é típico dos Black!

Dessa vez foi a vez dela gargalhar.

- Não é isso que minha mãe conta da maioria deles.

- Dos melhores Black!

- Ah é?!? E quem são os melhores Black?

- Sua mãe...Eu e você! Os únicos que merecem serem citados.- Finalizou como se não fosse obvio.

- Tenho de concordar com você nisso.

- Lógico! Eu estou sempre certo!!!

Tonks somente o olhou.

- Ok... Não sempre, mas muitas vezes sim!

Tonks segurava a risada o olhando.

- Você é dura na queda mesmo em!... Ta bom, Ta bom, eu só acerto de vez em quando.

- Agora melhorou! Nunca disseram que é feio mentir?

- E o quê devo fazer para compensar essa minha falha, _ó minha milady!?!_ – Sirius fala se ajoelhando na cama fazendo uma reverencia exagerada e arrancando gargalhadas e fazendo deliciar.

- Desejo que fale uma verdade!- Tonks se ajoelha na cama em pose de madame, entrando na brincadeira também.

Sirius coçava a cabeça de um jeito desajeitado fazendo Tonks sentir vontade de cuidar dele.

- Uma verdade...

Olhava pra cima somente com os olhos, em uma pose bem engraçada.

- Sim, uma verdade. – Tonks falava com tom de ordem.

- Verdade verdadeira?

- Verdade verdadeira - Respondeu risonha.

- Sem nenhum ponto aumentado ou adulterado?!

- Purinha, Purinha!

- Então tem de vir do coração, pois não tem verdade mais pura do que a do coração.

- Que venha do coração se é o caso.

Sirius fez q ia falar, no entanto parou e ponderou... Arrancando mais gargalhadas ainda de sua _milady_

- Tem certeza?!?! Depois de dito não tem mais volta... Já vou ter falado e não meço as conseqüências!!!

- Absoluta!- Tonks falou resoluta

- Certo lá vai! – Sirius sorriu confiante, fez uma mesura pegando na mão de Tonks. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela como se quisesse mergulhar. – _Minha milady!_ – Começou brincando só que mudou sua expressão para seria e continuou- Você me encanta, cada palavra e gesto seu me encanta, me faz pensar em você quando estou aqui sozinho nesse quarto, trancado nessa casa. Prisioneiro de minha liberdade. Você é o motivo de não abandonar tudo.

Os olhos dela arregalaram, não poderia acreditar que seu maior sonho estava acontecendo ele, Sirius estava dizendo aquelas palavras tão belas, somente para ela, não podia estar brincando. Não com ela...

- Você ta falando serio?!

- Nunca falei tão serio em minha vida - Apesar de sua voz ser seria seu rosto deu um sorriso mostrando que estava feliz em revelar isso

- Que conhecidencia.- Ela sorriu travessa. – Sinto a mesma coisa!

Sirius delicadamente pegou o rosto de Tonks com as mãos e a beijou deitando-a na cama.

No outro dia ela acordou sentindo o cheiro delicioso de peito dele. E olhou para cima, ali estava ele deitado fazendo carinho no seu cabelo agora no tom natural.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada, nunca vou esquecer esse dia!

- Vai sim, daqui a alguns meses nem vai lembrar do meu nome mais!

Após pensar nessa lembrança Tonks abriu os olhos e se viu de novo naquele quarto, sozinha. E confirmou que ele se enganou, ela lembrava, e muito bem. Sentiu o gosto de uma lagrima na boca e a enxugou bruscamente.

Ficou ali o quê parecia ser horas, mas na realidade não passaram de minutos. Até ouvir a voz calma e forte de Remus.

- Nimphadora, vamos temos de sair dessa casa.

Olhou para ele tentando recuperar forças de concertar o erro dele. Decidiu deixar assim.

- Certo, vamos...- A moça levantou e deixou ser abraçada por Remus, precisava de um abraço, estava muito ferida por dentro.

- Ele era um bom amigo não?! Vou sentir muita falta dele.

- Eu também Remus... Eu também...

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si a mulher decidiu seguir a vida, para assim fazer jus a todo o encanto que o _primo_ lhe dedicou.


End file.
